


Sugar & Spice

by avyakta



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyakta/pseuds/avyakta
Summary: 任人鱼肉的念头不该让他这么欲火焚身，但对方是御堂，他的御堂孝典，克哉又有什么办法？





	1. Chapter 1

　　「生日快乐啊，社长！」

　　「佐伯先生，御堂先生，新年快乐！明年见！」

　　挥手告别酒兴未尽的部下们，克哉挽住步伐略显踉跄的御堂，走出AA社员聚会的居酒屋。

　　明天便是大晦日，按往年的安排，这时已该放假了。偏巧今年AA接下了成立以来的第一个国际客户：意大利一家新兴的甜品公司在欧洲迅速走红后，转而瞄准亚洲市场，希望通过AA的帮助，以日本为切入点打开东亚的大门。虽然客户和产品本身的条件都很好，AA在食品饮料方面的营销经验也十分丰富，但这毕竟是与境外企业的初接触，若能做出好成绩，将直接影响公司今后的发展。为此，全体社员都卯足了劲，终于在年终前为企划画上圆满句点。

　　之后自然是庆功宴，大友还特地带了从老家寄来的土产烧酎。桥本因为酒精过敏，自告奋勇负责善后。其他人乐得开怀畅饮，不多时已醉倒一片。御堂平常酒量极好，今晚也不免隐隐露出酩酊之态，腮边泛起一片潮红，眼中仿佛氲着水气。克哉半玩闹地去夺杯子，却被御堂闪开了，一双眼似笑非笑，透过额前散乱的碎发看着他，直看得他心怦怦跳起来。

　　算算时间已经差不多，克哉凑到御堂耳边低声问，回家好不好？对方像是听到什么有趣的事情般笑起来，露出尖尖的虎牙。

　　「——好啊。」

　　从居酒屋回到公寓，打开门的瞬间，一路上安安静静的御堂突然将克哉推进屋里，拽着他衣领用脚关上门，回身将克哉压在墙上。

　　「回家的路上就一直想这么做……」猛地撞上墙壁，克哉还没来得及反应，恋人温热的身体便紧紧贴上来，原本攥着衣领的双手不甚灵活地解着衬衫领口的扣子。

　　「…御堂？」

　　察觉到对方异乎寻常的热情，克哉虽然情动，却也有点担心。经过这些年的交往，御堂虽然不像过去那么容易害羞，但还从未做出过这种侵略性的举动。若不是很清楚恋人的酒量，御堂此刻的行为简直就是醉汉的写照。

　　「唔…别说话………」嘴巴被柔软的双唇封住，克哉只好乖乖收声，按御堂喜欢的方式依次吸吮他的唇瓣，含住侵入口腔的舌叶，任由他宣告所有权般舔过每一寸黏膜。

　　或许是酒醉的缘故，此刻御堂全然没有往日高超的接吻技巧，动作笨拙而急切，像是毫无经验的青春期少年。尽管如此，面对恋人坦率的予取予求，克哉反而感到一丝兴奋，胯下那根不由得蠢蠢欲动。

　　察觉到克哉的生理反应，御堂却中断接吻，撑起身看着他，含混不清道：「今天…由我来……」

　　——送上门来的美味，哪有不吃的道理。

　　偶尔来一次drunken sex也不错嘛，模模糊糊这样想着，克哉任由恋人推着自己蹡踉向卧室走去。御堂平常脱了西装都认真挂好，免得弄皱，今晚却将这些顾虑全抛出了窗外，像迫不及待拆开礼物的小孩一样，把克哉身上的衣服一件件剥下，在地板上堆出两人行进的轨迹。

　　到了卧室，克哉已经一丝不挂，御堂却仅仅脱了外套。着装造成的不对等令克哉有些兴奋：他已经很久没有屈于御堂之下了，这时的御堂仿佛又回到两人初遇时的高傲模样，撩动着克哉心中的憧憬与兽性。

　　然而此时，兽性一词似乎更适合御堂——明明最喜欢缠绵濡湿的吻，方才却不知酒醉还是性急，一路上咬到克哉好几次。腿碰到了床沿，克哉睁开接吻时自动闭上的眼睛，忽然感到肩膀猛地一沉，瞬间失重后，人已被御堂推到在床上。

　　「……早就想这么做了。」

　　下一秒御堂已跨坐在他身上，双手分别扼住克哉的手腕，被布料绷紧的下体缓缓摩擦着克哉勃起的性器。

　　「今天，要让你舒服得哭出来。」

　　果然是醉了吧，克哉有些好笑地想，居然主动说出这么直白的下流话……虽然隐隐为自己后庭的贞操担忧，但看到醉酒后与平时差别如此之大的恋人，心里却无法不觉得可爱。若不是双手被制住，手机又和衣服一起被丢在外面，克哉倒是很想将今晚的画面录下来，等御堂酒醒后再拿给他看，好好戏弄一番。

　　两人在一起生活将近三年，他还从未见过御堂酒后失态。以往哪怕葡萄酒喝得多了，也只会变得稍微坦率一点，而且爱睏，有时会枕着克哉的腿睡着，从来没有今天这样的事。再努力回想了一下，同样受酒精影响的大脑以比平时稍慢的速度呈上一段回忆：某次和御堂大学时代的朋友聚会时，不记得是谁玩笑似地说，御堂曾经一沾酒就会化身接吻魔，没想到现在喝洋酒这么在行。当时还以为他大学时酒量不好，然而结合目前情况看来，其实是指他喝日本酒更容易醉吗？

　　「喂，不许走神。」伴随着恋人的指责，耳畔传来清晰的「咯嚓、咯嚓」两声，转头望过去，果然看到手腕上闪着熟悉的金属光芒。御堂直起身，笑吟吟转着手指上的钥匙圈。

　　「——逃不掉了哦，你。」

　　「本来也没有逃走的意思。」克哉放松身体，在床上找了个舒服的姿势躺好，引得连着床栅的手铐叮当作响。「难得御堂先生这么主动，我高兴还来不及呢。」

　　御堂狐疑地眯起眼，将钥匙甩到地板上，倾身伏在克哉胸口。指甲轻轻划过他赤裸的胸膛，留下四道淡痕。

　　「失去主导权，不会不安吗？」

　　「对象是御堂先生的话，无论怎样都没问题。」

　　原本想用轻佻的语气，可是摄入酒精的大脑似乎无法完全掌控发声功能，听在耳里远比想象中认真。

　　这并不是说谎，克哉想。如果是御堂的话，谁上谁下都没有关系，只要两人在一起，彼此取悦和爱慕，就已经足够了——至少理论上是这样。 

　　想到自己后面的第一次就要这样毫无准备地交给一个醉鬼，克哉心里还是有些哀愁。然而和御堂的第一次相比，他知道自己没资格抱怨。

　　「……那就不要露出这种脸啊。」听起来像是斥责，但克哉分辨得出其中宠溺的语气。御堂的唇在片刻后覆上他的，不甚灵活的舌尖顶开齿列，仿佛克哉是什么易碎的精细物品般，温柔而深入地吻他。

　　「佐伯…克哉……」

　　含混不清地唤着他的名，御堂的手撑在他左胸，恋人身体的重量让克哉感觉到自己的心跳。

　　「…我的……」

　　传说中名字是有魔力的，被人点出真名，就要受其驱使。克哉想，我已经被这个人降服了。

　　而此时，毫无自觉的言灵师边意犹未尽地吻着他，边想单手解开自己衬衫的扣子。这动作对酒醉的人显然略有难度，御堂折腾了一会儿，仿佛突然想起自己还有另一只手似的， 从克哉身上撑起坐好，将纽扣一颗颗解开，露出赤裸的胸膛。

　　克哉着迷地看着御堂，目光随着衬衫领口不断下移。进屋时两人都无暇顾及照明，到了床上才打开壁灯。柔和的光洒在御堂身上，映出他胸前结实的肌肉和微微挺立的乳尖。克哉感到体内蹿过一道电流，直奔下体而去。右手习惯性地想去碰触恋人，却被手铐固定在床头，动弹不得。

　　像是看穿了他的念头，御堂的手抚上自己乳尖，像平时克哉常做的那样，沿乳晕画着圈，时而轻捏，时而搓揉。尚未完全褪下的衬衫随重力滑落，露出的肩膀愈发撩动克哉的情欲。

　　他知道自己已经硬了，骑跨在他身上的恋人想必也心知肚明。弯下腰，御堂像偷吃了金丝雀的猫一样笑起来，俯在克哉耳边问道：「这么快就想要了？」

　　「当然。」克哉爽快回答，侧头吻了吻御堂的耳垂。「御堂先生的身体，我什么时候都想要。」

　　这似乎并不是御堂预想中的答案，蹙了下眉，但很快又露出笑容。

　　「这话可是你说的，不许反悔——今晚不会给你休息时间的。」

　　再熟悉不过的台词，却是由御堂嘴里说出。克哉一面觉得有些滑稽，一面却被紧张感和欲望攥住胸腔，心脏怦怦跳个不停。

　　恐惧有时也是催情剂，这克哉早就知道，只是他从没想过自己会是处于被动的一方，也低估了其催情的效用。他当然相信御堂不会真的伤害自己，但眼前的状况是：克哉被铐着双手，一丝不挂地囚在床上，而御堂则享有绝对的自由。只要他想，就能对克哉为所欲为。

　　「……唔。」咽下一声呻吟，克哉感觉下面胀得更硬了。任人鱼肉的念头不该让他这么欲火焚身，但对方是御堂，他的御堂孝典，克哉又有什么办法？虽然曾经半开玩笑地说监禁是自己的性癖，但克哉知道，他的性癖其实是眼前的这个男人。只要对象是他，不论做S也好，M也好，又或者只是单纯的肉体相拥，克哉都乐于奉陪。

　　御堂再次把手撑在克哉肩头，让重心移到上半身，胸膛和克哉叠在一起，肌肤贴着肌肤，心脏挨着心脏。克哉看见他抬起腰，后背的曲线像一张紧绷的弓。御堂的裤子还没脱，两人的下体隔着布料摩擦，西裤的触感让克哉背后一麻，随之涌来无可否认的快感。御堂已经完全勃起了，胀硬的性器来回蹭着克哉同样情动的部位，双人份的前液将裤子弄得濡湿一片。

　　「…克哉。」

　　耳边响起恋人的声音，嘴唇轻贴着耳廓，温热的鼻息洒落在颈窝。御堂呢喃着他的名，着迷似的摆动腰肢，顶弄克哉胀硬而裸露的阴茎。手铐锁链发出清脆的响声，克哉握紧床头，手臂肌肉因性的刺激而绷紧，闭目忍受着快感的折磨。

　　「克哉、克哉…」

　　御堂念着他的名字，仿佛在唇齿间反复把玩着这几个音节，直到最后的元音化成一声沁着情欲的低吟。睁开眼，眼前是恋人沉迷于性爱时的面部特写：御堂蹙着眉，额鬓浮起一层薄汗，垂下的睫毛却在欢喜中颤抖；眼角的红晕洇到耳根，双唇微启，嘴角勾出一丝怡愉的神色。明明早已见过无数次，这景象仍令克哉心跳加速，口干舌燥。

　　像是察觉到他的情动，御堂捧起克哉的脸，深深地吻了下去，润泽他干燥的口唇。克哉双手被缚，没有着力点，连抬头也觉得困难，心口却跳动如擂。若说往常的吻像一曲默契无间的探戈，一场知己知彼的博弈，这个吻则来势汹汹，有如攻城略地。

　　多年前的某个雪夜，克哉也曾这样急切地吻他，却没有御堂如今的自信与坦然。他还记得自己那时的慌乱：眼前的景象太不真实，他甚至不敢大口呼吸，生怕用力过猛，醒来发觉自己孤伶伶躺在那间独租的公寓里。然而当御堂所说的一切逐渐指向那个不可能的妄想时，克哉反而不再忌惮——没什么比虚假的希望更残忍，如果这一切都是幻觉，还不如让他早点回到现实——于是他吻了御堂，孤注一掷地，仿佛那个吻就是世界的尽头。

　　此时的御堂却不一样。他的吻沉着而热切，带着游刃有余的熟练和欲望焚灼的炽烈。克哉在他身下，承受着恋人的给予与掠夺——这是他们之间的另一种契合，在平等的、并肩前行的日常外，两人仍存有几分兽性，渴求着征服与被征服的快感。此刻，他是燥涸的荒原，而御堂是燎原的野火；他是受缚的生祭，而御堂是贪饕的神明。过往戏耍中的角色被调了个儿，本质却没有什么差别。

　　一吻结束，御堂撑起身，笨拙地解着皮带。明明是有点滑稽的景象，克哉却不觉得好笑。一定是被吻得缺氧的缘故，他想，眼睛盯着恋人修长的手指。再过片刻，那几根手指会进入自己体内吗？像自己往常对待他那样，拓开内壁，抽插搅弄？

　　酥麻的感觉沿脊椎窜上后背，畏惧夹杂着快感，有紧张也有期盼。他曾以为插入是种占有，是力量的宣示，被插入则是屈服的表现。直到与御堂重逢的那个晚上，他才发现性是两人彼此取悦的手段。在心意相通的两人间，性是交流，是嬉戏，是送给对方的礼物。他们相互拥有，纵使扮演着支配或服从的角色，也不过是场皆大欢喜的游戏。

　　然而他也记得两人间最不堪的那段历史。如果——如果在今夜被御堂粗暴地对待，是否算是他的赎罪？

　　解开裤带，御堂将西裤与内衣一同拽下，和衬衫一起毫无怜惜地扔在地板上。常年出入健身房的身体颀长健美，西装包裹下略显瘦削，赤裸时却能看见肌肉的线条。只要他想，御堂完全有能力伤害克哉。论体力，两人其实不相上下，更何况克哉现在被铐在床头，一副任人宰割的模样。

　　御堂望向他的眼中闪着危险的神采，像准备扑食的兽。床头的灯光微弱，他的双眸璀璨若星。

　　我的爱人。克哉想，心中骄傲而甜蜜，带着殉道者的安然从容。只要他要，我什么都愿意给。

　　——当他看着自己时，是否也是同样的心情？

　　对克哉的献身精神与柔情蜜意浑然不觉，御堂伸手在床头的抽屉里翻了半晌，找出一瓶润滑液，得意地笑起来。

　　「今晚，绝对要让你爽到哭。」

　　他看着御堂将润滑液挤在指尖，却不是探向克哉，而是为自己拓张润滑。克哉平躺在床，看不见他手指的动作，只能看见御堂的脸，眉眼间全是无可掩饰的欲望。若是平时，克哉会故意指出他的饥渴，煽动恋人的羞耻心。然而对今夜的御堂来说，这样的台词恐怕不会有丝毫作用。

　　准备完毕，御堂抽回手，重新挤了些润滑液，涂在克哉的性器上。直挺挺等候多时，终于被恋人握住套弄，克哉喉咙里不禁发出满足的轻哼。 

　　「喜欢吗？」御堂问，俯身吻着克哉的锁骨，不时轻轻咬上一口。笑了笑，克哉故意挑衅道：「喜欢是喜欢，不过离爽到哭还差很远。」

　　「别心急嘛，」欠起身来，御堂握住克哉挺立的阴茎，对准穴口缓缓坐下去。

　　「——正戏才刚开始。」

　　御堂的体内又热又紧，克哉全部的意识都集中在下体，仿佛进入御堂的不仅是他的性器，而是他的存在本身。包围着他的热浩瀚无边，却又紧得让他灵魂出窍。与其说进入御堂，不如说被御堂吞噬。快感挟惊雷怒涛袭来，克哉蜷起脚趾，反射性地弓起身。

　　「好棒……」

　　他听见御堂轻声叹道，双手抚上克哉绷紧的腹部，上下动作起来。或许是还在适应，或许是酒后乏力，御堂动得很浅，每次都只抽出一点点。克哉被他磨得心痒难耐，想夺回一点主动权，却被御堂牢牢钉在床上。

　　「…孝典。」克哉唤他的名字，半是讨饶半是撒娇地放软了语调，「再动多一点。」

　　御堂居高临下看着他，却不像克哉平时那样坏心眼，当真加大了动作幅度。骑跨在克哉身上，他摸索着找到着力点，抬起身再重重落下。处于被动地位，润滑液的水声在克哉听来分外明显。失去行动自由，只能选择承受时，一切感官都变得更加敏锐。闭上眼，他听见御堂逐渐紊乱的喘息，感到他掌心施加在自己身上的重量。御堂的气息混着汗液、酒精与性事的味道充满他的鼻腔。克哉深深吸气，让两人交合的证据充盈肺叶。熟悉的气味烟草般令人安定，却又像个有实体的东西，伸出丝丝缕缕的触须，搔痒似的卷过五脏六腑，让他扭动身躯，焦灼难耐。

　　握紧床栅，克哉试着借力撑起身，醺醉的头脑却一阵天旋地转。御堂仍保持刚才的节奏，不紧不慢地动着腰，挺立的性器也随之晃动，几滴渗出的前液沿着阴茎流下，落在克哉的小腹上。他湿热的后穴裹缚着克哉，毫不费力地吞吐着身下人的欲望。

　　「孝…」唇干舌燥，克哉发现自己的声音已经变了调子。咽了口唾液，他又试了一次。「……孝典。」

　　御堂停下动作，却依旧微仰着头，眯眼看着克哉。那模样活像被打搅了进餐的肉食动物，即使自知是被吃的那个，克哉仍不由地扬起嘴角。

　　「可以解开手铐吗？我想抱你。」

　　「不行。」

　　——意料之中的答案，但克哉本就打算以退为进。

　　「那……至少给我一点活动的空间吧。」说着，他不甚成功地向上顶了顶。

　　双脚难以着力，又被御堂的体重压制，克哉几乎无法动弹。然而御堂明显还是感觉到了他方才的动作，满意地轻哼一声，收紧了后穴，同时俯身吮咬着克哉的乳尖。

　　倒吸一口气，克哉只觉得魂也要被他榨出来。照这个节奏下去，今晚恐怕真的要被弄哭。何止今晚，每次和御堂做爱都让他眼眶发热；沿神经喧嚣驰逐的不仅是欲望，还有无数混杂的、无法化为语言的情感。克哉不信神，不信命运，可现实中怎会有他二人从过往到如今的离奇荒诞？当然他也知道，御堂一定会对这些顾虑嗤之以鼻——

　　『难道我是被丘比特的箭射中了吗？』想象中的御堂嘲笑道，转脸却带着丝怒气。『我说了，这是我的选择。』

　　是了。在那个雪夜，御堂竟以自身的意志决定，他要和克哉在一起。至今克哉仍觉得像梦一样：注视御堂时，回望的不是憎恨的眼神；碰触御堂时，收获的不是闪避或颤抖。日常的每一秒都是奇迹，能和御堂做爱则几乎是神存在的证明。御堂的身体是他的教堂， 他秘密的告解室。每一次进入御堂，每一次御堂允许他进入，都仿佛洗去一点过去的罪。

　　和御堂做爱是超验的，如同被吸入温热的洋流，与某种广袤的、超越时间与空间的存在融为一体。然而这也是肉身的交媾，名为佐伯克哉和御堂孝典的这两具躯壳是他们探索彼此的唯一工具。比如现在，御堂伏在他胸口，餍足地舔着唇，吮咬的部位从乳首一点点上移。他的皮肤被汗液浸得湿黏，两条手臂缠着克哉的颈。像蛇。这念头掠过脑海时，御堂恰好咬着他的喉结。克哉不禁笑出声。

　　「说吧，又在想什么失礼的事情。」

　　昂着上半身的恋人，下体仍紧紧裹着克哉，像是传说中人首蛇身的生物——这比刚才的联想还要失礼，自然是不能说的。

　　「我在想，西方人对喉结的称呼真有趣：亚当的苹果。据说是吃禁果时卡在了嗓子里。」

　　「还有余力进行这样的发散思维，果然很失礼。可惜——」御堂拖长了尾音，时隐时现的舌尖宛如信子，「这里并没有夏娃。」

　　说着，他摆动起腰肢。克哉脑中有烟花绽放。

　　去他的亚当夏娃。让伊甸变成荒漠吧，御堂是他唯一需要的泉。

　　被束缚，同时被爱抚。被掠取，同时被给予。这一夜，他们的床是石榴与葡萄交错的果园。御堂骑跨在他身上，忘我地律动着，恍若放浪的醉酒与狂欢之神。

　　「孝典，我要射了……」克哉说。快感令他变得坦率，平日种种拿捏、矫揉、虚张声势，通通被抛在脑后。他的身体如此诚实，无法在心爱的人面前有任何隐瞒。

　　御堂扬起嘴角。「来啊，」他说，「射在我里面。」

　　克哉弓起背，用力顶送了几下。像濒死的挣扎，又像新生儿笨拙而盲目的渴求。「孝典。」他重复道，似是忘记了其他的语言。全身每一个细胞都着了火。他想让那一刻早点到来，又希望那一刻永远不至。他懊恼自己被按住不能动弹，又爱着被御堂压在身下的重量。「孝典——」

　　射精的刹那，全世界都是空白的。

　　「克哉。」一个声音唤他。他睁开眼。

　　御堂伏在他上方，眼中含着笑，低头吻他的唇。「该我了。」他还没有射，性器沉甸甸垂在克哉腹上，前液已落了一小滩。看到这景象，克哉的阴茎不由得又抽动了两下。

　　「来啊。」他说，顺从地张开嘴。

　　御堂坐起身，性器从他体内滑出，留下一道湿痕。克哉下体微凉，喉咙却热得发燥，即使用唾液润湿嘴唇，也很快被粗重的呼吸带走水分。可御堂勃发的欲望像酸甜的梅子，让他生出津液。握住床头，御堂半跪在克哉胸前，将挺立的阴茎送到他嘴边。保持着双手被铐的姿态，克哉放松喉咙，任由恋人在他口中抽送。

　　「克哉，好棒……」御堂口齿不清地低喃着，一手扶着床头，一手抚着克哉的侧颈。「喜欢你…喜欢到有点危险的地步……」

　　克哉一个失神，忘记调整呼吸，被御堂戳得呛起来，眼角溢出泪水。喉头的收缩反而加强了对御堂的刺激，还没完全拔出就射了。克哉嘴里脸上粘满了精液，甚至头发上也溅了几滴。

　　这大概是报应，他想，回想起自己故意射在御堂脸上的那许多次。然而御堂虽然抱怨他的恶趣味，却每次都乖乖配合，应该也不是不理解吧。

　　果然，低头看见克哉，他的眼神变了。拇指蹭过克哉嘴角的精液，御堂怜爱地俯下身，撒娇似的把头埋进他颈窝。以御堂平常的律仪，克哉以为他会道歉，没想到耳边却传来一声带着气音的「可爱」。

　　「我的克哉，可爱……」

　　猛然想起今夜的恋人是个醉鬼，克哉忍不住吃吃笑起来。不是含着禁果的蛇，不是神祗或精怪，不是梦境，不是幻影——他的御堂，此刻结结实实地在他怀中。

　　「明天就是我生日了哦。」克哉说。

　　「嗯。」

　　「今天这笔账，明天可要讨回来的。」

　　像听到什么有趣的事似的，御堂也笑起来。

 

　　「——生日快乐，克哉。」


	2. puppy-dogs' tails

　　「……明明说要让我爽到哭出来，结果是用你的【哔—】把人呛哭，差劲。」

　　虽然嘴上抱怨着，佐伯还是体贴地拉上窗帘，递来醒酒的药。御堂闭着眼睛，摸索着吞下药片，发出几声人类无法辨识的呻吟，转头又缩进被子做成的茧中。

　　——难以置信，三十过半了还会这么狼狈地宿醉。当然，更难以置信的是自己昨晚居然………

　　实在太过羞耻。御堂哀鸣一声，在茧中蜷缩成团。大学时被友人勒令不许再喝日本酒果然是有道理的。当年做了什么完全没有印象，昨晚的片段却不时在脑内自动循环播放：

　　『今晚，绝对要让你爽到哭。』  
　　『喜欢你…喜欢到有点危险的地步……』  
　　『我的克哉，可爱……』

　　——这根本是痴汉吧！佐伯平时都不这样！！

　　紧紧用被子蒙住头，御堂觉得自己差不多可以和这个世界say goodbye了。

　　「再闷下去可能会死哦。」

　　隔着被子，头顶响起佐伯的声音。平平淡淡，听不出嘲讽或奚落的语气，御堂稍微放了点心。

　　「…没让我爽到哭之前请好好地活着。」

　　——果然！就知道这家伙不会放过自己的！

　　世界再见。这样想着，他又把棉被裹紧了点。

　　「御堂先生当真好情趣，一大早就玩角色扮演。」这次佐伯的声音含着笑。「你演克娄巴特拉，我演凯撒，从地毯卷里出来好不好？」

　　御堂以为他会借机把被子强行抖开，却感到床边一陷，佐伯坐在他身边，轻轻拍了拍被子。

　　「独自一个人过生日，我会寂寞的。」

　　——狡猾。太狡猾。被这样撒娇的话，不是根本没可能拒绝吗。

　　从棉被卷里探出头，御堂气哼哼瞪着佐伯。因宿醉而浮肿的眼睛肯定没什么效果，他悻悻地想。不出所料，佐伯脸上一副讨打的得意表情。

　　「我的孝典，超可爱。」


End file.
